Charles Rosa vs. Sean Soriano
The first round began. Rosa landed a leg kick. Soriano landed an inside kick and another, Rosa caught it for a single to guard, Soriano locked up a triangle. Working for it actually. Adjusting. 4:00. Almost locked it. Soriano landed a right elbow or two. Two or three more. "Get out of here!" Rosa escaped. Scramble and Soriano stood. 3:00 left. Rosa landed a good kick. And another body kick, nice exchange. Time called. Scissors to cut tape from Rosa's glove. Continue. Rosa landed a body kick and ate a leg kick. Rosa landed a body kick. And another. Rosa pressed forward, ate a kick. 2:00. Soriano landed a right and a left to the body. Rosa landed a leg kick and ate one. Rosa landed a right and ate a counter. Soriano landed another right, ate a left. Soriano landed a jab. Rosa landed a leg kick, ate a leg kick and a leg kick, Rosa caught it for a single. Up to the clinch. 1:00 as they broke. "Left punch and right hook!" Soriano landed a counter left and a knee and a body kick. Rosa stuffed a single and ate a right. 35 as Soriano landed a left. They clinched. Soriano kneed the body. 15 left. Soriano kneed the body defending a single, Rosa sprawled. Kneed the face as Rosa stood, R1 ends, 10-9 Soriano but close. R2 began. Rosa's left leg is hurting. He ate another leg kick. Soriano landed a right uppercut. Soriano landed a jab and ate a left. Soriano landed a right and a jab. 4:00. An inside kick and a body kick, Soriano got him down to guard. Rosa thinking armbar. Soriano escaped and landed a left. Rosa stood to the clinch eating a body knee. Soriano got a trip, back to the clinch, scramble, Rosa went for a leglock. 3:00. Soriano escaped to guard. "Gotta get out!" Rosa thinking armbar. May have it! Soriano staying calm. Soriano escaped, Rosa landed on top in side control. 2:00. Soriano stood to the clinch, Rosa dumped him down with a reversal to side control. Soriano's tired. Rosa mounted nicely. Soriano gave up the back, both hooks. 1:00. Soriano stood to the clinch. Soriano working a single. Kneed the body. 35. They broke. Rosa sprawled a telegraphed double, Soriano persisted, they scrambled, more. Soriano staying on top. Rosa stood to the clinch, 15. Rosa went for a Peruvian necktie in a scramble. R2 ends, 10-9 Rosa, great round. R3 began. Soriano landed a leg kick. And a body kick and a left, Rosa stuffed a double and landed a right and a left. Soriano landed a big right, left and a hard leg kick and a right. Soriano landed a body kick, left to body, kneed the body. Rosa landed a leg kick, ate a hard one, Soriano kneed the body and slipped pulling half-guard on way down. 4:00. Right elbow from Rosa. He passed to side control. "Take your time!" Mike Brown yelled. Rosa mounted easily, got the back both hooks. Soriano's exhausted. Lost a hook. 3:00. Soriano shook him off eating an upkick to guard on top. Rosa went for a tight armbar, it's in. It's over. It's over. Soriano slammed him, Rosa rolled him and landed on top to side control. Soriano took a big breath. He turtled up. 2:00. Rosa has the back. He worked a standing choke as Soriano got up to the clinch, lost it. Soriano landed a right elbow, kneed the body twice, broke with a left, landed a left. And a body kick. Clinch. Rosa worked and got a double. Soriano turtled up. Rosa got the back. 1:00, Rosa went for a guillotine. Got on top to side control, possible D'arce. 35. Cranking the neck with it. Sank it in sitting into it. Soriano went out, wow! Rosa asked "Did I win?" Soriano protested. The ref said he saw him tap. Soriano accepted it. Rogan initially agreed with and then disagreed with the ref.